This invention relates to a method for time-correction of digital switching signals.
A method of this kind is described in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 279,746, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,308, Heitmann, assigned to the assignee of this application, wherein a time-correction signal is formed for a digital switching signal, and the digital switching signal and the time-correction signal are used to generate a corrected switching signal comprising a plurality of control signals at the scanning frequency of the digital signal, the control signals being derived from a programmable read out memory and being effective to produce a progressive stepwise switching of the digital signal over a plurality of sampling periods.
The above method, however, only deals with the case where a single stepwise switching function occurs at any given time, in other words it assumes that each stepwise switching function is completed before another takes place. In many applications, however, one digital switching signal can follow another very quickly-even for example in respect of the next following sampling value of the digital signal. Depending on the spacing of the switching signals, therefore, another stepwise switching function is required.